Ultra-thin televisions typically include a display unit and a base unit. The display unit typically mounts on a wall, over a fireplace, or in some other location. The display unit usually has minimal weight, minimal heat dissipation, and minimally conspicuous cabling. The base unit often sits in a floor cabinet, in a wiring closet, or at some other location that is out of sight. The base unit serves as a connection hub for High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Digital Visual Interface (DVI), YPRPB or component video interface, Video Graphics Array (VGA) interface, or other connections to the display unit. The base unit can be coupled to a wide variety of video or other sources that provide content to the display unit. These sources can include cable boxes, BLURRY or other DVD players, and game consoles. Other sources can include surround sound receivers, Internet access devices, or devices such as APPLE TV, GOOGLE TV, ROKU, SNOWFLAKE, and BOXEE units.